A Wedding To Remember
by SplatterGirl
Summary: Natsu and Wendy get married and their wedding is something to remember! Shout out: PraetorFable. NaWen


**Hello everyone! Special Thanks to PraetorFable! He helped me construct this one-shot! I'm sure he thought I was crazy when I asked him to help me write a wedding XD! Nonetheless, he helped me and for that you deserve a cookie** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima** , **Funimation, Crunchyroll, and I'll other websites own it. Enjoy!**

 _~5 years later~*_

 _December 25, Christmas Day_

 _Over the years, the Fairy Tail has changed in it's size of members. The members themselves have changed as well._

 _Quite a few guild mates were married now, such as Gajeel and Levy. Some even had children or were expecting like Juvia and Gray, though they were only 2 months in. And, then there were some that were simply dating, like Natsu and Wendy._

 _Well, not for long._

 _Wendy had moved in with him a few months before and she was slowly getting used to it. Of course, Carla stayed with her, in fear of Natsu taking advantage of her. Though, they both sweatdropped at Carla's thoughts, the couple agreed anyway. Happy was ecstatic to live with Carla, on the other hand._

 _The house had changed ever since Wendy and Carla moved in, though. It looked cleaner, the household had more home cooked meals, and it even smelled like flowers. Natsu would never go back to living by himself with Happy._

 _"Are you excited for your present, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked Natsu as they sat down in front of the Christmas tree._

 _"Yeah! What about you?"_

 _"Mhmm." She hummed in reply._

 _Natsu and Happy found their gifts and tore into them immediately. Rolling her eyes, Carla grabbed hers and gently unwrapped it. Wendy wasn't exactly looking for her present. Instead she watched everyone else open theirs. Happy opened his gift from Wendy and drooled; it was a fish gift basket._

 _"Thank you, Wendy!" He tackled the poor girl, making her fall from the sudden impact._

 _"Ah, your welcome Happy." She said, accepting his bear hug with open arms. Literally._

 _Next, Carla opened Wendy's gift and her eye widened. 'Visions of The Future: Guide and History'. There was a note at the bottom:_

 _To My Best Friend who's been with me through thick and thin ~Wendy_

 _"Thank you so much, Wendy." Carla didn't expect Wendy to hug her from behind._

 _"Your welcome Carla." Wendy whispered in return and kissed the exceeds forehead._

 _She let go of Carla and looked at Natsu to see what his reaction would be. Wendy had a hard time getting him a gift. She couldn't think of anything he needed or would want and she didn't want to ask him._

 _Natsu opened his gift and was surprised when he saw a bottle. The label read:_

 _For those who are cursed with the plague of motion sickness_

 _He sweatdropped a bit from the dramatic title, but still gave Wendy a kiss on the nose._

 _"Did you like your present?" Natsu asked Wendy while she raised an eyebrow. Turning her attention away from him and to the tree, Wendy didn't see anything. She decided to keep looking with her body completely facing the tree._

 _Giving up, she turned around to see her boyfriend on one knee with a velvet box in hand. Her own hand flew to her own mouth as her eyes widened._

 _"Wendy Marvell, you've been with me for five years now and they've been the best years of my life. You complete me, you make me whole. I was broken until I met you. I don't know what my life would be without you anymore. You're my best friend, my guildmate, my girlfriend, my fellow dragon slayer, and hopefully.." Natsu paused for a second to open the box. Inside was a simple gold chain bracelet with a sapphire centered in the middle. "My mate and wife. Will you marry me?"_

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks and her hand still covered her mouth. She was shaking her head and for a second Natsu thought it meant 'no'. His worries quickly vanished when she caught him in an unexpected hug._

 _"Yes, yes, a million times yes! Of course I'll marry you! What took you so long?!" Wendy squealed with happiness as her tears of joy continued flooding. Natsu pulled her hands away from his neck, mostly because she was choking him._

 _He laughed at her silliness and slipped the bracelet on her small wrist._

 _It fit perfectly._

 _It felt snug on her wrist._

 _Sniffling, she looked at the bracelet and smiled when the gem felt warm. It turned into the color of an amethyst before becoming a complete ruby._

 _Wendy gasped and looked at Natsu who had a mischievous look on his face._

 _"Merry Christmas, Wendy. I'm guessing you liked your present...?"_

 _She kissed him on the cheek, but Natsu pouted and kissed her lips instead. Carla and Happy had to pull Natsu away from Wendy, in fear she wasn't breathing._

The next day, the two burst into the guild with the exciting news and were drowned with questions.

When's the wedding? Who will the bridesmaids be? Are you excited? Give us details!

Neither of them could answer the questions; they hadn't planned that far ahead. Erza suddenly stepped in and her eyes sparkled at the word 'wedding'.

"You know if you don't have a wedding planner, I could help you out." Erza "suggested" to the two. Wendy and Natsu looked at each other with an 'Um I don't if we should trust her with the wedding' expression. Before either of them could answer, Erza smiled brightly and hugged them both at the same time.

"It's settled! I'll be your wedding planner!" Natsu opened his mouth to say something that would've probably gotten him beat, but Wendy beat him to it.

"Great! Though, I was hoping you could've been a brides maid..." Wendy trailed off, hope obvious in her tone. Erza's smile just got bigger and she hugged only Wendy, remembering to requip out of her armor and just into her blouse and skirt.

"Of course I'll be a bridesmaid! I'll do both!" Erza told her, making a mental note to erase everything off her calendar. This was way more important!

The news spread like wild fire thoughout Fiore that Natsu and Wendy were to soon become husband and wife. The two had to invite Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorciere, and of course Fairy Tail. Originally, the dragon slayers wanted a small wedding, but that was thrown out the window. Hell, even the Hungry Wolf knights and Doranbolt were coming!

Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Chelia, Erza, and Mira were honored to be Wendy's bridesmaids. Chelia shed some tears when she found out her best friend was getting married.

Gajeel, Loke, Gray, Romeo, Jellal, and Laxus happily accepted Natsu's invitation to be his groomsmen. Laxus teased Natsu about finally getting married while he replied with, "Your not even dating anyone. Shut your trap **(I don't ship MiraXus. FrAxus is beautiful)**." Jellal seemed surprised that Natsu had asked him, but didn't speak up about it.

They had a date as well.

July 7.

It seemed perfect to them.

Erza ended up getting fired from the position as "wedding planner". The position was soon given to Azlack and Bisca. The two had been married for years, so they seemed fitting to arrange a wedding.

They decided that the cathedral in Magnolia was perfect for the wedding and the newer couple agreed.

It was all planned out and they all were ready.

July 7

~Wendy POV~*

It was time.

After months of planning, everything was ready.

I was an anxious mess and was just about to faint.

What if he runs off? What if someone objects? What if Natsu says 'I don't'? What if I trip and fall on my shoes and Natsu says he doesn't want to marry a clutz?

Chelia must've noticed my distress and silent panic.

"Calm down, Wen. Everything will be fine." Chelia soothed, rubbing my back. She handed me my bouqet filled with white roses, lillies, and mostly snap dragons. I nodded at looked at myself in the mirror.

It was a white flowing dress that covered my two inch heels. A white belt hugged my waist with embroidered beads on it. It was off the shoulder and the neckline had embroidered pearls on it. I didn't wear a veil. I always thought it was over the top and extra.

My hair wasn't anything too fancy. It was originally a simple, tight bun. But my hair was too long, so the bun also was a ponytail (Basically, Erza's hair style for the Grand Magic Ball). My bangs were curled as well.

For jewelry, I had a necklace with the letter 'W' on it and pearl earrings.

"-ndy. Wendy! WENDY DRAGNEEL!" Erza yelled at me and I blushed when she used my new surname.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, still frightened after being yelled at.

"It's time." She smiled at me before leaving the back area along with Levy, Lucy, Mira, Chelia, Carla, and Juvia, who was ready to have her child. She was nine months pregnant at this point.

I peaked through the curtain, so that no one would notice me. Asuka skipped down the isle, throwing rose petals as she did so.

The Cathedral was decorated beautifully. It was an array of white, pink, and red flowers and ribbons. The podium where the priest stood was covered in a white. I saw my bridesmaids and Carla all standing a line, waiting for me. The one person I wanted to see the most I couldn't catch a glimpse of. If I moved the curtain back any further than I would be seen.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Master Mackorov had used his Titan Magic to grow taller and he looked me in the eyes.

"You ready, Wendy?" He asked with his arm ready for me to take. I smiled brightly and took his arm.

"Of course!"

The music sounded.

It was time.

~*No POV*~

Wendy, with Mackorov by her side, stepped out of the curtains as everyone stood. Everyone stared at her, but Wendy's eyes were only on one.

Natsu.

He stared back with a large, dumb grin on his face. His hair was combed back and he surprisingly didn't have his scarf, showing off his scar.

Wendy made it to the podium, luckily without falling. She took glances at the guests and her smile only got bigger.

The guilds all sat with each other along with their guild masters. The Hungry Wolf Knights were in the back, silently glaring at Crime Sorciere. Wendy had to make them promise not to execute anyone. Crime Sorciere either glared back or slumped in their seats from the intense stares. Doranbolt was in the front row, smiling at his friend. What surprised Wendy was that Wizard Saint Jura was there as well. Juta was proud of Wendy and when he heard she was getting married to the pyro, he had to come.

Wendy stopped looking at the guests and looked back at Natsu. They were lost in each others eyes and if you asked either of them what that priest was saying, they couldn't answer.

"May I have the...bracelets...?" The priest said his sentence like a question. Wendy smiled at him while Natsu glared.

Lily handed the priest the bracelets and smiled at the two before taking a seat once again.

Natsu slipped on Wendy's bracelet and Wendy did the same to him.

"Do you, Wendy Marvell, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

Without hesitation she answered a bit too fast, "Of course!" Some laughed at her eagerness.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this wo-"

Natsu cut off the priest with a 'yes' and kissed Wendy. She accepted it, kissing him back. Wendy had gotten used to Natsu's actions of PDA (Public Display of Affection) and didn't mind being kissed in front of others. He's done it so many times, Wendy had to get used to it.

"Umm, you may continue kissing the bride...?" The priest stated which once again sounded like a question.

As they did so, a light blinded the guests for a moment. All except, the other dragon slayers, had no idea what changed once the light disappeared. On Wendy's neck, a fierce red dragon appeared. An angelic and calm white dragon covered Natsu's scar.

A scream of pain killed the moment and the two immediately broke apart. They looked at source of the sound and found it was Juvia.

"Honey, what happened?!" Gray frantically ran to his wife, making sure she was okay and unharmes in any way possible. Her hand reached and clinched onto his clothed shoulder.

"M-My water...just broke..."


End file.
